Dawn: The Daughter of Lightning
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: Starts at beginning of the series with Dawn as the newest student to the Wind Academy and the Whiter Lightning Ranger! She speaks of dead parents and two brother she hasn't seen in a long time...sound familiar? Ready for tale? Lightning Storm! Ninja Form! HA!... this is what happens when i get sick and bored...forgive me and REVIEW!
1. Lightning Storm! Ninja Form! HA

**I can't find anyway to watch the series so I'm basically winging it thanks to You-tube so please is you know site where I can watch it for free please do tell me. **

**I also don't own.**

* * *

After the destruction of the Wind Academy everyone was pretty much screwed.

Only three students were left behind, Shane, Dustin and Tori.

"This is not good." Dawn said to Cam.

He nodded in agreement sighing.

"What happened here?" Tori asked.

They were currently in Ninja Ops and Dawn was sitting on the table in the centre of the room.

"This place is awesome!" Dustin announced loudly.

"I know, I live down here." Dawn said stretching.

"Don't ask any questions because _we_ can't answer them." Cam said glaring at the younger girl.

"So this is like one big secret?"

"Yes Shane it is."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed." A voice said.

"Oh, that big rat sounds just like sensei!" Shane said pointing at the 'big rat.'

"Doesn't really look like him, expect for the clothes."

"It is sensei idiot, do keep up Dustin." Dawn said shaking her head.

"My father is not a rat, he's a guinea pig." Cam huffed.

"Dude, did he just explain why, and I like missed it?" Dustin asked.

"He's stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yes Shane, stuck. Observe." Then the guinea pig sensei jumped onto the table next to him and a screen popped up.

"Whoa!"

"This is Lothor, once a great ninja. He was banished from the earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark arts. When our energy fields collided I was turned into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army that will do everything to take our planet for their own." Sensei explained. "Unless they are stopped."

"They've been picking Academies around the globe off one by one. They started with the Lightning Academy where I'm from six months ago and I barely escaped to here." Dawn explained.

"Who's going to be dub enough to try and stop them?" Dustin asked.

"An excellent question Dustin, the morphers Cam."

"Father your not serious, we have Dawn!" He said groaning.

"Excuse me? I can't do everything Cam!" Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"We have no choice Cam. Besides, Dawn is right, she cannot do everything."

"But these guys, I mean them! They're…well they're…."

"They're what?" Tori asked outraged.

"Yeah? What?"

"Now Cam!" Sensei ordered.

Cam sighed and left returning minutes later with a wooden box.

"These are your Power Rangers Wind Morphers."

"Dawn's got one of those on her arm!" Dustin proclaimed.

"Correct, I hold the Lightning Morpher, the last of its kind as the rest was destroyed." Dawn nodded.

"Yes! I was right Power Rangers are real!" Dustin exclaimed loudly taking the yellow morpher.

"Yes they are, and now you are Power Rangers." Sensei nodded. "Dustin, child of the earths, true to your heart. You will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger."

"Tori, fluid and graceful like the water you will become the Blue Wind Ranger. Shane, reaching for the stars. You will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger." Sensei said before turning to Dawn who looked confused, why was he turning to her? She knew she was a Ranger!

"Dawn. Blessed with a gift not known to the Lightning Academy for a century. Dangerous, explosive and beautiful, you are the youngest ever to command the respect of the temperamental White Lightning Ranger morpher. From this point on you all will be known as the Power Rangers. Protectors of the earth." Sensei said.

"So what exactly does this thing do?" Shane asked.

"Where's the switch?"

"Does it have any games Dawn?" Dustin asked the youngest Ranger, barely fourteen years of age.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Wind Power Rangers." Cam said to himself.

"Quickly, Lothor's army is attacking, call on your powers by saying Ninja Storm Ranger form." Sensei ordered.

They nodded and left the Ninja Ops.

"Hey looking for us!" Shane shouted getting the army's attention.

"Um…what is it again?" Shane asked as they started to argue.

"Dude watch and learn!" Dustin said. "Ninja storm! Ranger form! Ha!" He shouted releasing his energy, transforming into the ranger. "Oh yeah baby! Yeah!" He said grinning.

"Lightning Storm! Ninja form! Ha!" Dawn said from beside him.

She released her power and transformed into her Ranger.

"Nice outfit Dawn! Suits you!" Dustin joked.

She smiled from behind her helmet. "Thanks."

Shane and Tori grinned before copying their fellow ranger's actions.

"Attack!"

The kelzaks ran at them and they met them head on.

Kelzaks are weak is what Dawn decided as they cut threw them to meet the monster controlling them.

"Impressive. But not god enough!" He sent out blasts at them.

But Shane discovered the Sky Gliders and Dustin and Tori followed him to the air while Dawn backed them up on the ground.

"Hawk blaster fired up!"

"Sonic fin sound on!"

"Lion hammer ready to roar!"

"Dragon bow sparking handy!"

"Beat this blue dude!" Dustin said banging his weapon on the ground.

"Ready for a workout? And one, and two! And spin! Down!" Tori said mocking the alien.

"Is it hot out here? Or is it just you?" Shane asked firing his blaster.

"Sparking shot!" Dawn pulled back her bow and shot the lightning arrow.

"Let's put them together guys!" Shane said as they attached their weapons together.

"Storm striker! Fire!"

A massive ball of energy shot from the gun.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Shane said as the alien was destroyed.

"That really just happened right?" Shane asked.

"I'm pretty sure it did."

"Now that was awesome!" Dustin said high-fiving Dawn.

-BACK TO NINJA OPS-

"See I told you! I told you guys there were Power Rangers and you didn't believe me!" Dustin said.

"That wasn't me! That was Miss Water over here!"

"Hey!"

"You did well this time rangers." Sensei said. "But understand there will be battles in the future, Lothor will not rest until the earth is completely under his command or until he destroyed. The future of the world is in your hands power rangers."

-NEXT DAY-

The gang had convinced Sensei to allow Dawn out of Ninja Ops to show her around town.

"So any hobbies?" Dustin asked her.

"I like archery and running. I never really had time to do anything in the Lightning Academy. It was really tough. But it was home for a very long time."

"What about your parents?" Tori asked.

"Dead, murdered actually. By whom I'm not sure. I originally came from the Thunder Academy where my brothers, adopted we were by our parents lived as well. But our sensei discovered I'd lightning touch. Like static electricity when someone touches you and you get a shock, I'm maybe, a hundred times worse. So they sent me to the Lightning Academy. I haven't heard or seen them since." She explained.

"That's rough. Didn't you go to school?" Shane asked.

"No, never did. I learnt how to read and write from a older student who basically became my brother. Sensei was a good man, strict but he loved us. And he died protecting us but before gifting me with my morpher. As you see I have a lot of burns on me, Lothor burnt the house I was living in down leaving me scarred and scared of fire." Dawn explained pulling up the sleeves of her long sleeved white t-shirt.

Yes her skin was marred with darker red blotches.

"That must have hurt."

"It did, but I was more scared of being alone. I'd lived with three other boys all my time at the Academy and suddenly I didn't have them anymore. I was so alone…."

"Not anymore!" Dustin said slinging an arm over the smaller girls shoulder.

"Welcome to the family!" He announced.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Dustin."

* * *

**This is what happens when yours truly gets sick so many times she turns back to her childhood for comfort *sigh* **


	2. This Means Trouble

**I do not own Power Ranger Ninja Storm.**

* * *

They failed, failed the virtual training test through lack of teamwork.

Cam sighed.

"Rangers, to defeat Lothor you must be a team. Work as one not as an individual. Shane, you are the leader but being a leader means knowing when to lead and when to follow." Sensei told them. "You must learn to trust your team and listen to their ideas."

Shane then turned on his teammates completely ignoring sensei.

"That's not fair Shane! You're the one who left us high and dry!" Dawn said shouting at the older male.

"Shut up Dawn! Just shut up! It's not my fault you're so weak! You're just a kid! What do you know?" He shouted.

She froze, tears welling up in her eyes. He. Did. Not. Just. Go. There.

"Shane…man that's harsh…." Dustin began.

He just scoffed and shoved past them.

"You okay?" Dustin asked the youngest Ranger.

"Um….yeah, I will be….."

It would be later that a new monster would terrorise town.

"Let's go!" Dawn said. "We have to help Shane."

They nodded ready to follow her. "No Rangers. Wait. Shane must learn to call for help." Sensei ordered.

"Uh….fine." Dawn said sighing.

Watching Shane lose the fight was not easy for the Rangers; they wanted nothing more then help their friend.

It brought back memoires for Dawn…..memories she'd rather forget.

And finally, Shane swallowed his pride and shouted for the help of his team.

"Now go Rangers." Sensei told them.

They nodded.

"Ninja storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

The Rangers quickly raced to the scene freeing Shane.

"Uh…thanks guys." Shane said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it." Tori smiled.

"Hey…uh…Dawn." Shane said gulping.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry…..about earlier." He said.

"Don't worry about it. You can buy me ice-cream later after we take down metal head over there." The little girl grinned.

"Sounds like a plan! Ready guys!"

"Ready! Storm Striker! Fire!"

Working as a team they destroyed the alien

"And that's how it's don….oh my god."

The alien back…and damn was it BIG!

"This is not good." Tori said.

"Why did it have to get bigger?" Dustin groaned.

"Well it was hardly going to get smaller!" Dawn sighed.

"Hey guys." The voice of Cam spoke to them.

"I'm sending you a little help!"

Minutes later….the Zords arrived.

Lion, Hawk, Dolphin and Dragon.

Working in separate Zords they team slashed Med Magnet to pieces.

Until it reformed again.

"Does this guy ever give up?" Dustin groaned.

"How about we join together and show this joker whose boss?" Tori suggested.

"I'm in!"

And so they did.

The four joined together to create Megazord!

The Megazord multiplied into three and finally Mad Magnet was destroyed.

-BACK AT NINJA OPS-

"Rangers. Today you were gifted with the power and help of the Zords." Sensei began. "I must stress that the Zords are not toys…you must promise me that you never use them to escalate a battle." He said.

"We promise." Shane said.

"You can count on us!" Dawn promised the guinea pig.

"Now! We have business to attend to sensei!" Shane said slinging an arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"We do?"

"Yeah! We're gonna get ICE-CREAM!" Shane shouted lifting the younger child up and spinning her around.

She screamed laughing her head off.

"Dear god Shane put her down before you kill the child!" Dustin shouted.

That ended perfectly the four Rangers inside an ice-cream parlour, all together.

To some it looked a little strange when two sixteen year olds were chatting and laughing with a small thirteen year old like it was a regular occurrence and not a reluctant day out they were forced to give a younger sibling after being bribed by their parents…..twice.

-NEXT DAY-

Dawn woke up daily at five thirty. Nothing more, nothing less.

Her day started with a run.

A long run along the beach ha lasted nearly an hour.

Cam would still be asleep when she got back in.

After the run, came target practice.

Both with her bow and her ability.

It would be then when Sensei would join her.

"Close your eyes." He told her.

She did.

"Focus. Clear your mind. Release the lightning."

She took a deep breath and shot.

The ball of lightning shot through the target.

Bull's eye.

"Now, take up the bow." He told her.

She did as told picking up the wooden bow she used for training.

"Run the energy through your fingers and into the bow. When you shoot, use the energy from inside you."

Dawn took aim and closed her eyes.

Deep breath.

Feel the energy.

Trust yourself.

Shoot.

Open eyes.

Miss….

She narrowed her eyes being stringing her bow again angrily.

'You'll miss again, banish your anger and use it to fuel you're energy.' She thought.

"Sensei. Please leave me alone." She asked the guinea pig.

He nodded and left the youngest Ranger alone.

She took aim again. "Alright, you're an expert on this shit Dawn. Don't let it take over you."

Taking a deep breath she shot.

Bull's eye.

"Damn straight…"

BEEEEEEEEEEP

Her morpher.

"Yo? What's up?"

"Copy-bots in town and Tori's gonna a-wall. How fast can you get here?" Shane's voice asked her.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll find you."

Their connection as disconnected.

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

When she finally found them, they were failing….epically.

Dawn strung her bow.

Breathe in….breathe out.

Shoot.

It caught the alien and made it jump spinning around.

"Hey! Who are you?" It shouted.

"Hey Sparky Just in time girl!" Dustin shouted as the girl joined her teammates.

"Hello boys. Dustin never call me that again…."

"Nope, it sticks Sparky."

"Nice aim." Shane commented.

"Thanks."

Kelzaks appeared out of nowhere surrounding them.

"These guys again? Seriously?" Dustin groaned.

A kelzaks ran at Dawn just to be shocked by her touch.

'Thank you Lightning Touch…'

Tori arrived but the boys were rather stand-offish.

"Will the three of you cut the crap? I'm doing everything over here!" Dawn shouted ducking a kick from another Kelzak blasting a shock into the pit of its stomach.

The three Wind Rangers soon joined her as they battled through the Kelzaks surrounding them to get to Copy-bot.

Tori weakened the Alien before the Rangers formed the Storm Striker and destroyed the alien.

Until it grew obviously.

"Oh for the love…."

The Zords soon arrived but it was no match for grandee style Copy-bot and his copies.

"Guys, we have to put the Megazord into Lightning mode…" Cam told them.

"Did you just say lightning?" Dawn said ears picking up at the news.

"That's right Dawn, lightning. Lightning Megazord only lasts sixty seconds and is hard to control." Sensei nodded his voice reaching the Rangers.

"So the question is, can you handle it Sparky?" Dustin asked Dawn.

"Sparky?" Cam said.

"Don't ask."

"If it's got lightning in its name….bring. It. On." The girl said.

"Alright, Sparky see the white button beside you?" Cam asked.

"Hard not too, it's big and flashing….AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The thirteen year old replied.

"Press it, flick the switch to your right and use the energy to speed up the Zord."

"It's on like Donkey Kong…." She promised repeating his instructions.

The speed and agility of the Megazord made short work of Copy-bot but also short work of Dawn's energy for when it was destroyed and the Zords sent back to wherever the hell they came from Dawn dropped out of exhaustion.

Dustin caught her and carried the girl back to Ninja Ops.

"Will she be okay?" Shane asked sensei.

"She'll be fine. She's tired….that much energy wore her out."

The Rangers nodded in understanding.

-NEXT DAY-

"Morning Sparky." Cam said as the girl walked into the main area of Ninja ops carrying her breakfast with her.

It was the first time in nearly four years she'd woken up later then half five.

"Stop calling me that!" She groaned eating her coco-pops.

He chuckled but felt the pillow she was sitting on hit the back of his head.

"Ow…"

She laughed at him. A high bubbly little girl laugh.

Cam smiled; sometimes thanks to her Ranger status Cam forgot she was just a kid.

"Alright!" Sensei said rolling on his mini dojo guinea pig style.

He was standing on a hardback copy, ten pens and a French textbook.

"Time for homeschooling." He ordered Dawn making her take the book and copy.

Dawn sighed and got to work translating the vocabulary in front of her.

That is, until her morpher beeped.

"It's Dustin, he's been attacked." Cam informed her.

She nodded. "Go help him Dawn but return straight after for study." Sensei ordered.

He just knew, if she could he wouldn't see her until tonight.

"Yes Sensei…" She sighed. "Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

She joined Dustin in the middle of a full on Kelzak attack.

"Hey Sparky!" He grinned.

"Call me that again I dare you." She groaned ducking.

Minutes later Tori and Shane rode in on their new Tsunami cycles.

"Oh my god….! Cam where's mine?" Dustin asked excited.

"I don't have one for you Dustin….sorry." Cam said into his ear.

"Cam!" Dustin whined, and whined and whined until he got his bike sent to him.

"What about me?" Dawn asked slightly annoyed that she had no fire-power.

"Well, you see Sparky….."

"Cam, I swear to god….if you say I'm too young to have one I'll rip your smart-ass head off!" She growled.

"It's under construction. You're too short for a normal sized bike which it why there's two seats on Dustin's." Just as he said it Dustin spun in a circle around her grabbing her arm and hoisting her up behind him.

The Kelzaks were defeated rather easily then.

After the fight ended Cam gave Dustin a DVD with the bikes data on it.

"Guard it with your life." He ordered.

Dustin nodded before racing off to be with his new friends.

Dawn was sat down at the table again this time a maths book was set before her.

Oh yay…..

-LATER AT STORM CHARGERS-

"Oh hey great you finally get to meet! Hunter, Blake. Shane, Tori." Dustin said introducing them.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you." Hunter said.

"But not everything." Blake grinned looking at Tori.

"So where's my little friend Sparky?" Dustin asked Shane grinning.

"Under strict orders to stay inside and study." Shane said.

"I bet she just loves that!"

"I'd stay away from her for a while." Tori agreed.

"Uh Dustin you got a minute…" Shane asked.

"Sure!"

The boys left Tori alone with the Bradley siblings.

"So who's Sparky?" Blake asked smiling.

"A friend of ours…she's got a rather….shocking personality." Tori said choosing her words carefully.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…."

Dustin came back then grabbing Tori and dragging her out the door.

"Uh…see you later Tori!" Blake shouted after her.

"So the fourth Rangers nickname is Sparky eh?" Hunter said to his brother.

He nodded. "That means she's a Lightning Ranger…from the Lightning Academy." Blake said agreeing.

"And that means trouble."

* * *

**Second chapter in one day I call that progress lol!**


	3. I miss New Orleans

**Chapter 3 sorry it took so long.**

**DO NOT OWN**

* * *

Dawn didn't like this Terra Mole.

"He's ANNOYTHING ME!" She screeched when he appeared out of the ground in front of her and sent her flying back to crash to the ground.

But thanking almighty god Dustin got him down by playing Whack-A-Mole.

Honestly that was the weirdest form of martial art she had ever seen.

But of course, Mole had to go through puberty and grow, meaning Dawn got to play with Dragon Zord again and go into Lightning mode.

But it wasn't enough, but plus side Dawn didn't faint this time!

Yay!

"Okay, now he's REALLY annoying me!" Dawn screeched again.

"Guys hold on, I'm spending you a little power boost."

Power Sphere soon appeared in front of Shane and they defeated Terra Mole with the Ram hammer.

-LATER-

"Come on Dawn!" Dustin groaned.

She shook her head. "Dustin come here."

He did and she whispered into his ear.

"I ride horses, I'm terrified of going on…one of them things, Cam doesn't have a bike for me, I'm supposed to ride with you."  
He frowned. "But earlier…."

"I lied, putting up a front. I love horses always have but I really can't handle one of these things…"

He nodded. "That's cool; you can ride with me anytime Sparky!"

She smiled and hugged him. "Some day I'll get you up on a horse!"

"Uh…no."

They laughed.

-NEXT MORNING-

"Dustin where's the CD with the Tsunami Specs?" Cam asked.

"Oh it's…where's my backpack?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Dawn groaned.

"Shut up!" He told her playfully.

"Dude, Cam's the grumpiest person I know and I live with him. Don't make this any harder for me!" She groaned.

He laughed and nodded.

"So will you help me find my backpack?"

"Sure."

But unfortunately they couldn't find the backpack or the CD.

"How are we going to find it….I mean if Cam…"

"If Cam what?"

"Nothing!" They yelped.

He narrowed his eyes at them then sighed.

"Whatever. I need you to head to the quarry. There's some strange activity."

They nodded and headed there but found nothing the suddenly boom.

An explosion that left him on the floor.

"Okay. That wasn't nice." Dawn stated.

Through the dust and the smoke they saw them.

"Who are you?"

"What's with the attitude?"

"Hello anybody home?"

"Shane." Dawn whispered. "I wouldn't patronise them."

"You should listen to the short one." The crimson ranger said turning slowly. "Obviously you didn't get the memo."

"Old rangers out. New rangers in."

"What you expect us to fight you?" Dustin frowned.

"Well….if you want a fight. I'm down." Dawn stated slowly.

Thunder students had always irked her which was way the Lighting academy was all the way on the otherside of the country.

In Louisiana just outside New Orleans.

How she wished she was back in New Orleans right now. Surrounded by food, art, music and culture.

Speaking French with the old lady that owned that run down vintage clothes store she adored or Spanish with her friends in one of the cafes.

Hell she even missed that annoying Italian woman who was always in that bakery called 'Doni's' that had the best cream slices in New Orleans and spoke to loudly on her phone.

She missed it all…..she didn't want to be a ranger. She didn't want to be in Bay Harbour.

She wanted to be at home.

They ran straight at them at a serious speed that caught them off guard.

"Fuck you anyway." Dawn snarled.

"Doesn't seem like they want to talk."

"I vote for kicking their wanabee butts." Tori stated.

"Absolutely." Dawn agreed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that imitation is the cheapest form of flattery?"

"Thunder staff! Mega power!"

Dawn raised her eye brows. "What damage can they do with sticks?" Tori asked.

Hunter narrowed his eyes as he attacked the white lighting ranger. The energy that was running through his staff wasn't affecting her.

Damn that stupid lightning touch.

Blake's hit had them on the ground again. "Really big sticks." Tori muttered.

"Trust us. It'll be much less painful that way."

Dawn stood up and watched them go. "I always knew there was a reason I hated the Thunder students. And not just because they basically kicked me out of the academy because I was Lightning." She told the others when they walked inside the Ninja Ops.

Sensei tried to calm her down but she wouldn't have it. "No!" She shouted. "I hate them alright! I hate the thunders." She collapsed onto the bench and rubbed her temples. "But honestly I thought they had a bit more honour then siding with Lothor."

Sensei sighed and then the system beeped.

Zurgane wanted a fight.

Dawn was more then happy to give it too him and the rangers headed to meet the alien.

But of course….

The thunder rangers. On tsunami cycles.

"Okay. These guys are douche-bags." She decided growling slightly.

"Smell something burning?" One asked the other before they called their Zords.

Insectizord and Beetlezord.

Cam working fast quickly sent their Zords as well.

She's never been so happy to sit inside that dragon in all her life them she did now.

A slightly evil smirk landed on her face when she landed a hit on the crimson ranger's Zord.

"Up yours you wanabee ranger." She told him.

The Wind rangers and Dawn joined to make the Storm Megazord but of course…

They could too.

Cam sent the Power Sphere but it got intercepted and used by the Thunder rangers.

Their soft hit Dawn first and whack.

She screamed clutching her shoulder and cried out in pain.

The Thunder rangers saw this one their screen thing and something pulled at their hearts for the slightest second.

They recognised this cry….from somewhere…

She was….just a kid.

"Cam beam her back to Ninja Ops." Shane ordered and Cam did as told beaming an injured Dawn back to Ninja Ops.

When they arrived back their mouths opened in shock.

The girl that was clutching her arm in agony not 30 minutes ago was going A HANDSTAND!

"Yo." She stated returning to natural position.

"You okay now Dawn?" Sensei asked.

"Of course. Lightning blood. Lightning healing. Just one of the perks." She stated.

They handed their morphers to Cam to fix and spoke more about the Thunder Rangers.

"I could give two craps about them. Or the Thunder Academy at all."

"Why?" Dustin frowned. "What's your problem with them?"

"The Lightning and Thunder academies have never gotten on. We were at war until around twenty years ago when a marriage between the son of the sensei of Thunder and the daughter of the sensei in Lightning got married. Even then there's still bad blood. We have our academies on completely different sides of the country and we try to best each other at everything. When I arrived at Lightning people didn't want to talk to me because I spent some time at Thunder until I proved by revealing my gift I am a Lightning Blood. We can not get on and we never will. It's my blood to hate them."

"Even your brothers…"

"I love them because they were my brothers. But I hate the fact they've never tried to contact me because I know in my heart they hate I'm Lightning." She told them sighing.

"So where are you from/ if your on two separate sides of the country?" Dustin frowned.

"New Orleans baby." She told them. "Where the music is always playing and the party never stops!" She smiled.

They grinned before going their separate ways.

"You miss it don't you?" Cam stated.

"New Orleans? Damn straight I miss it. Its home you know…" She stated before getting up and going outside picking up her bow on the way out.

She shot for hours before her Morpher beeped.

But for once she didn't answer. Not today. Today she needed to get some anger out and miss home.

She was still a kid. She deserved to get homesick every once in a while.

She returned and heard a voice ask…a very familiar voice…

The voice of Hunter her big brother ask. "Where's your little friend."

Suddenly Blake ducked.

An amazingly thrown arrow head had embedded itself in the wall behind them.

"Hello Blake. Hello Hunter." She stated moving in front of the Wind Rangers.

"Dawn…" Hunter whispered slowly and stared down at their youngest sister.

The White Lightning Ranger.

"Hello brothers. Been quite some time…."

"Sparky you know Hunter and Blake?" Dustin asked.

"Uh huh. Everybody meet the brothers I was talking about."

"Leave Cam alone or I swear to god…."

"What happened to you….what happened to your arms…?" Hunter asked in almost a daze.

""Lothor happened. But that's not important. Leave Cam alone." She warned them.

They stared at their sister almost pained before pushing Cam forward into Shane.

"Come with us." Blake said.

"Go to hell." She replied.

They sighed. "Let's go we've got what we want. Goodbye rangers and good luck with your future battles." In a flash of smoke they were gone.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Dawn asked Cam.

He shook his head but revealed that they'd taken his father.

The rangers were now on a rescue mission to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas.

They found the Thunder Rangers battling some Lost Ninjas and they zoomed in on their Tsunami Cycles Dawn jumping off the back of Dustin's placing a hand calming on the first Lost Ninja who ran at her and sparked them to their knees and into just.

"Who do we fight?" Shane asked nd Dawn ducked going into a crab before kicking up and knocking it in the jaw.

"Anything not wearing a primary colour?"

"Good plan." Dustin announced and jumped off to help Dawn.

Dawn for the barest of moments saw Shane and Hunter struggling so she ran.

Three Lost Souls came running at her and she jumped over them.

Her body sliding gracefully over the **(I kind stole this from when Alice Cullen jumped over that new born in Eclipse it was just an awesome move lol) **Lost Ninja and landing just behind Shane and Hunter holding one shoulder each and jumping over them to land in front of the Lost Ninja and hold his face in her hand shocking him to dust.

"That's my girl." Shane commented and she grinned.

When the fight was over the truce was done and the argument started.

"Why would you take sensei?" Shane frowned.

"Because your sensei murdered our parents!"

The shock of the statement made Dawn drop to one knee. The intensity of it… the fact that they completely believed it…

"Dawn!" Dustin yelped and kneeled beside her but not before glaring for a few moments at Hunter and Blake. "You okay?"

She took two breaths and nodded before standing up and shakily asked. "W-What?"

"That's right Dawn. The Sensei of the Wind Academy killed our parents."

She shook her head. "No! No! Someone who killed my parents could not have done what he did for me! No man could hug a child as she cried over the loss of her academy if they killed her parents…." She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "No. Its lies….YOU'RE LYING!" She shouted tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over.

Dustin hugged her for a few moments.

To be honest it made Hunter and Blake sort of…jealous….the fact that Dustin; the goof Dustin could hold her when she cried and they…they couldn't.

The fact that they had even made her cry.

It hurt.

Before Zurgane appeared with his own Zord.

"What the…."

"You guys go after them." Tori said. "I'll keep Zurgane busy. You okay to fight Dawn?"

Her hands sparked for a few moments and the girl nodded. "More then ready."

So they did three on two. Wind and Lightning vs. Thunder.

One shot of the Thunder blaster left the three rangers down and Hunter and Blake left with Sensei.

So it was a race. A race to the Mountain and the Cavern of Spirits.

The arrived just in time. "NO!" Dawn shouted as they were about to open the ball Sensei had concealed himself in.

"You're sensei destroyed our parents!" Blake said.

"This is why he must die."

"Where did you hear that?" Dawn said.

"Lothor told us."

"And you believed him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked.

"Well dude he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys." Dustin stated.

"He burnt I was in down and left me with server burns. I'm pretty sure he's able to lie." Dawn stated.

"We're done talking." Hunter lifted the gem.

"NO!"

"Stop." They turned at the voice.

"Mom. Dad…."

"Blake. Hunter. Listen to your sister and your friends. We were killed…"  
"Because of him right." Blake growled.

"No Blake. He's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Then who is?" Hunter demanded.

"The one they call Lothor."

"Now there's a shock." Tori muttered.

"Dawn." Her mother spoke softly.

"Mom…" The girl whispered.

"You have a new family now. In New Orleans. With the Lightning Academy. We worried that they're training would be too much but you've made us so proud. You're sensei is so proud of you…."

"….Your passion for your family and your friends safety is a gift….we love you Dawn. No matter what remember that."

She nodded.

"Thank you." Their mother said to Sensei in his ball thing. "For looking after her. And thank you rangers…and you two." She looked at Hunter and Blake.

"Don't Thunder Staff your sister!"

Dawn grinned at her mother but Lothor soon ruined the family reunion entering the cavern and shooting a beam of light at the ball that held sensei.

But Hunter springing to action deflected the hit and it shoot back at Lothor.

For now they were safe.

-STORM CAHRGERS TWO DAYS LATER-

Tori walked in to see Dawn sitting on the counter with Shane and Dustin just as Kelly stormed away.

"What's up with her?" She asked.

"Uh…Hunter and Blake blew the race off." Shane told her.

"Oh yeah…I know."

"You know? What happened?" Dustin asked.

"Are they coming back?"

"They're gone."

"Gone?" Dawn repeated. "Without as much as a goodbye." Her shoulder slumped.

"Where?" Shane asked.

"Not sure but they did say to say goodbye Dawn."

She nodded.

-ELSEWHERE-

The two brothers walked along the beach. "So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked.

"Why? Do you have a reason to come back?"

"Have you forgotten our sister…?"

"No! Fine I get your point….you really just want to see Tori again."

"Hey!"

* * *

**That took a long time didn't it? But I gave you a longer chapter! ;) I think lol review!**


	4. Healing Thunder

**IM BACK! PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**

**NO OWN!**

* * *

The next time Dawn heard about Blake and Hunter it would be in Storm Chargers with Dustin and Tori by a guy asking about them.

"I'm looking for two in particular I hear they ride at the local track sometimes."  
"Let me guess. One big one, one not so big one both insanely fast?" She asked him.

"You know them."

She chuckled. "Blake and Hunter? You could say that."

"So you know where to find them…."

She shook her head.

"I really wish I could." Tori said. "..But."

"Yeah dude she does. She's got this thing…"

"Don't." Tori said. "Go there."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I gotta go I'll see you later."

Dawn ended up at her training spot about fifteen minute's ninja streak from the first track.

Picking up her back-up bow which was concealed in a hollow trunk covered in something to stop it from rotting she shot at the make-shift target

"You're good at that."

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Hunter?" She gasped.

"Hey baby sis."

"How….when…."

"How'd you like to know how to get into Lothor's ship?"

She turned around and grinned. "Hello brother what you got for me?"

-BACK AT NINJA OPS-

Shane and Tori were fighting or well training.

"So they tell you their plan yet?"

"They said they let us know."

Dustin returned later and explained about the Bradley siblings totally blowing him off.

"I thought we were all cool." Tori frowned.

"That's what happens when se trust guys who aren't exactly reliable."

BEEP! BEEP!

"A new monster down at the quarry you guys good to go?" Cam asked.

"Absolutely." Dawn replied and the Rangers headed down.

"There they are." They heard a voice say and looked up.

Blake and Hunter.

"What the hell?"

"Hey remember us?" Blake shouted.

"What are you guys doing?" Tori shouted.

"I really don't like you two right now." Dawn muttered.

They jumped down and marched toward them. "Let's finish this."

But Blake dropped to his knees clutching his head in pain.

Dawn watched. They were unable to attack them.

They managed to kill Toxipod using Lightning Mode in the Megazord and Dawn was really starting to like the rush of energy that entered her body.

Poor little Lightning junkie.

But the Thunder Rangers attacked in their Thunder Zord.

But Chooboo had other plans.

He used the remaining pieces of Toxipod and teleported the rangers away to an island.

Separating them.

For Dawn it was okay she first found Dustin. "Evening." She groaned rubbing her eyes to the yellow ranger.

"Hey. You okay? Not hurt right?"

"Nah….so where do you want to start playing the find a ranger game?"

"Beach?"

"Good idea."

More like great idea! Because they found Shane and Tori there.

And they were arguing.

"There's an explanation." Tori insisted.

"I everything's pretty clear!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We've known these guys for what a month? And how many times have they tried to actually not take us out?"

"I agree." Dawn stated. "They're my brothers…legally but they're starting to piss me off."

"You didn't see Blake the other day! Something must have happened to him and Hunter when they went onto Lothor's ship…"

"Or they took acting classes at the Thunder academy and you're gullible." Dawn stated.

The blue ranger looked at her and so did the two boys. "Oh like you weren't thinking it…" She mumbled angrily to herself.

She then caught it and looked. "You guys saw that right?"

"Huh?" Dustin frowned then he too saw it.

"Over there!" Shane pointed and they followed it.

They ran deep into the woods following Dawn who'd ran first and stopped when they saw her.

She'd run ahead with a faster speed then the rangers. "I saw it…it came this way…"

And then boom Blake and Hunter.

Dawn lifted up her hands and lighting started to spark and dance along her fingers.

"Good eye Dawn." Blake stated.

"You ever wondered if two thunder ninjas got into a fight with three wind ninjas who would win." Hunter stated.

"Ouch. I resent that." Dawn said moving forward. "I've fought two thunder ninjas before though and put them in the hospital. Maybe it's time for a little trip down memory lane…" She told them in a bored tone.

"No!" Tori said. "The only way we can win is if we can work together."

"Guess you were wrong." Blake said.

Dawn cracked her knuckled and lighting sparked.

"Sorry Tor." Shane said. "Whatever's up with these guys we're not going to fix it by letting them stomp us."

"I've no intention of letting them stomp us." Tori said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Dawn said darkly.

They attacked Shane and Dawn went after Hunter but Shane soon realised that this was a one on one fight.

Dawn's fighting style was….stunning.

Lighting gilded along her fingers and she aimed for Hunter's neck and exposed skin.

He didn't know how light Sparky was on her feet.

Hunter stumbled in shock at a hard blast right into his neck. Not enough to seriously hurt him but it could get nasty if not treated.

The Thunder rangers ran off and the rangers chased them.

"It's on now!"

"We're through playing nice!"

"They're obviously not going to listen to reason!"

As they fought Hunter hesitated and this was all Dawn need to super kick him in the face as Dustin, Tori and Shane finished up Blake.

Minutes later Hunter was up and holding his jaw. "Ow…" He grunted.

"You think they're…" Dustin asked.

"They seem like themselves…."

"Hey rangers!" A voice called.

"Not him again!" Dawn groaned but the Thunder Rangers wanted this one.

But Chooboo put Hunter back under his spell and the Bradley siblings including Dawn after an attack from Hunter about some pain in his neck… (Oops…) the three were fighting until the rangers got Blake and Dawn and teleported away.

Tori tended to Blake and Dawn just walked to the small waterfall and took off her shirt.

The Rangers watched as she touched the water and as she did it glowed seeping up her arm to the long nasty looking cut courtesy of the Thunder staff.

It healed it instantly. "I love lightning healing." She sighed before placing the shirt on again.

Blake came through suddenly and the Rangers followed him to a cliff.

Where Blake gave them the bad news. "You don't wanna no trust me."

"Trust us." Tori said.

"Now that's the part that's kind of hard. Especially you Dawn no offence…"

"None taken." She said. "Thunder and Lightning instinct to fight I know, I know…"  
"You see this…" So he told them.

"You're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?"

"I told you, you didn't want to know."

"No kidding." Dawn said rubbing her temples.

"Look….Hunter's a great ranger. One day you'll all gonna be glad he got those powers…"

"How did you get your powers?"

So Blake explained. "The training really stared after Dawn left…."

"I see why. They started me on my drills as soon as I got to New Orleans. Separation is the key and all that…"

"So Chooboo has Hunter under some kind of spell….so why aren't you affected?"

"Maybe I had a little more help reminding me who my friends are."

Tori stood up. "Then that's what Hunter needs. Come on let's go find him."

"Yeah." Dawn stated. "I gotta find him before that shock on his neck gets any worse."

"His what…."

"A bit too much oof into his neck maybe…I seem to forget that your thunder and not lightning…"

So they went to find him and the fight started.

Hunter slashing at all the Rangers missing Dawn thank you lightning speed I love you so much and making a beeline straight for Blake.

Then the true fight started.

The Rangers later found them with Blake on top of Hunter un-morphed.

Blake helped Hunter up just as Dawn skidded to a stop. "Stop moving." She ordered.

He did.

"Okay take off your shirt."

He frowned but compiled and everyone gasped. The red mark on the neck they were expecting….yeah not so much.

Now a massive red angry mark on his skin that was spreading. At it's core it was turning blue and it seemed to pulse.

"Ouch. Your body really hates my gift…note to self…"

"What?"

"Nothing." She told him before opening the small vial of water she had brought with her from the waterfall and poured it on the wound.

It glowed as she guided her hand over the mark and the rangers watched it clear away before their very eyes.

All that was left within minutes was a small bruise and Hunter's normal tanned chest.

"There we go…"

"What have you been doing for ten years?" Blake asked her in shock and she stilled. "Uh…nothing…"

* * *

**Nothing? Really I doubt that…haha review **


	5. About to go Back

**Sorry the computer was in the shop!**

**I admit it isn't my best chapter….**

**I don't own!**

* * *

"I can't believe this." Dawn said looking at the screen.

"So let me get this straight there's a kick-boxing robot kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbour and their out playing follow the leader?" Tori said indicating to the fight over leadership between Shane and Hunter.

"Boys…" Dawn mumbled.

"Sensei we need help here something sensei like…." Dustin said scratching his head.

"They must both learn that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower." Sensei stated.

Dustin chuckled. "Dude's way deep especially for a rodent."

"They can't hold them off much longer." Cam told them.

"Now it is time to help your friends." Sensei said.

"Right!" they agreed getting into line.

"Ready?"  
"Ready!"

"Ninja storm! Ranger form!"

"Ninja storm! Ranger form!"

"Thunder storm! Ranger form!"

"Lighting storm! Ranger Form!"

"HA!"

They joined Hunter and Shane but were soon followed by Marah, Kapri and Zurgane.

"Huh….let's combine our weapons!"

"Yeah!"

"THUNDERSTORM CANNON!"

"We're out of here!" Marah announced and the villains zapped away leaving the kangaroo… (Really Lothor really?) In line for the shot.

It was destroyed…for all of five minutes when the scroll of empowerment would enlarge it and force them to call the zords.

"Thunderstorm Megazord! Lion Blazer!" All it took was that shot and the kangaroo was gone.

*LATER!*

"Go for it guys!" Blake shouted as Hunter and Shane competed in the Total Trek.

"Come on!"

Dawn grinned and clapped along with everyone else as the boys won.

After one went for a hug while the other went for a handshake then they did the opposite they settled on doing a high five but gripped their hands to tightly.

Tori sighed and smiled. "At least it's a start." She said.

"I got 'em..." Dawn said placing one hand on each of the exposed skin of their arms and zapping them straight into the skin.

"Ow!"

"I've been doing that since I was five and it never gets old." She told Dustin who just grinned.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

Blake and Tori were sparring as well as Shane and Dustin while Dawn sat on the table reading a book in Chinese.

Why?

Because Sensei told her too….

Cam was setting up a mini TV for sensei while Dustin watched.

Tori sent Blake flying into a wad of cables who sprang back and yanked the plugs out of their sockets and shut down the tiny TV of senseis.

"Well that worked out well." Cam stated sarcastically.

"Oh sorry bro…hey maybe I can help…" Cam slapped his hand away.

"No, no I'll take care of it."

Dawn dropped her book and went to stand with the other rangers.

"Do you want to head to the skate park?"

"Actually I was just going to give Blake a ride to meet Hunter…" Tori said.

"Wait your still coming tomorrow right? Three o'clock?"

"Yeah! Wouldn't miss it…"  
"Alright!"

*STORM CHARGERS*

Dustin and Dawn were talking while she helped him stack shelves and Tori rode up beside Blake and Hunter.

"Hey! What's that?"

"Tickets to the martial arts film festival…they're showing Fists of Fire 2." Hunter told her.

"Huh….hope you aim to pick up some pointers." She said striding past them.

"Yeah ha-ha…hey wait…" Blake said catching up to her. "Listen um…what are you going to be doing? You uh want to come?" Blake asked.

"Sure I love those old kung-fu movies."

"Ah great! Well then why don't you meet us tomorrow at the theatre around three?"

"Three…" She nodded.

"See you then."

"Great!" Blake grinned.

"Great…" Hunter muttered.

Dawn was leaving the shop when she knocked into someone. "Watch it!" She snapped and looked up at the guy.

"Sorry…" He rolled his eyes. "The name's Denny."

"I really don't care."

"Feisty."

"Get the hell away from me."

"Should I be frightened?" He asked.

"Probably." She nodded glaring.

"Is there a problem here?"

Dustin.

"Hey Dawn you okay?"

Shane.

Denny looked up. Dustin wasn't much taller then him but Shane had a good couple of inches and neither looked friendly.

"I'm fine boys. Just fine."

Denny gulped and backed off leaving Dawn alone with Dustin and Shane.

"Who was that?"

"No idea. A loser maybe. Well I got twenty minutes before Sensei calls me for 'class' so if I get there earlier I might be finished earlier. Bye boys."  
"Bye Dawn!"

*THREE DAYS LATER*

After Cam stormed off because of everyone being in disbelief of his ability to break the brick well everyone expect Dawn that had been exempt from the challenge because…well the girl just cheated using lightning to break the brick.

Dawn turned to his father. "He'd make a great ranger."

Sensei sighed. "You understand why I could not choose him."

She shrugged and sat in silence before being called to fight Lothor's latest monster Madtroplis.

It didn't go well. The monster had the ability to steal their ranger powers leaving the rangers…well defenceless and powerless.

Back at Ninja Ops Cam gave them a brief power up but it didn't last long and Cam had to use the Ancient Scroll of Time.

It was their only hope.

If Cam failed…

The whole world would fall to Lothor.

* * *

**This is not a great chapter it's more filler really but I felt like I had to get it out…sorry xxx **


End file.
